The Ninja Trapped
by kageskage176
Summary: Naruto is tapped within SAO, can he get out alive or will he perish? Kirito and Asuna bashing, I love those two but I wanted to try something different, go easy, I am still new to the writing of fanfiction. Enjoy!


Ok, listen, I love both shows and I love Kirito and Asuna, but I wanted to bash them a bit as I can see it happening and you don't see main character bashing too often, so I thought it would be fun, anyways, hope you enjoy, peace!

The day was rainy and gloomy, he was all alone, beta tester Naruto Uzumaki sat in his room, contemplating his life, all alone, mildly successful, yet, he craved adventure and excitement, that was why he pooled all his left over money for this day, NerveGear and Sword Art Online, his life from the last few months, he was lucky for getting the chance to experience the game before anyone else. Though just a solo player, Naruto was one of the highest ranked players, if not the first. He smiled, he would live out his regular day just fine, but in SAO, he was a ninja with the ability to not only dual wield, but was able to use chakra instead of power attack. This would make people believe he was weak and useless, but Naruto was like magic, useful and when added into attacks, was more powerful than power strikes.

'_13:00, time to enter and make a name for myself!'_ Naruto thought, his foxy smile on place, almost never seen in public.

~**time skip~**

The announcement made by Kayaba Akihiko had unsettled most people but it just made Naruto restless. He ran, ignoring other people and burst into another part of the forest, unfound by others. There he found a secret boss, known only to Kayaba himself. Quickly dispatching the monster boar, he snuck into the tree where his house and the hollow tree where Naruto kept his beta testing gear and items, just because he didn't have a life, didn't mean he was a moron and never prepared.

~**time skip~**

The meeting to end the first floor boss was in meeting, people were arguing and people were fighting but one person was in the middle of it. He was a relatively small guy but he was a beta tester and people listened. He was arrogant and kind of an ass-hole, but he knew what he was saying.

"I said, that the boss is no worry, just let me and maybe three other girls go in alone, I can take them and they could be used as cannon fodder. No worries, believe me, I am the best beta tester this is."

He was exclaiming, causing people to protest loudly, especially the girls, as they knew why he wanted them. Eventually, they guy was shot down and he sat in the back, next to a cloaked character, obviously female, and began hitting on her. Nobody answered nor cared, as another man stepped up and began to give out information gathered and plans for the attack. Eventually a man with spiky hair jumped out and began to protest against the beta testers and demanded items and gold transfers.

"Alright, you dumbass beta-testers have fucked us over for the last time, fork over the gold and treasure and no will fuck you up, we are going to fight a boss, better be prepared, neh?" he exclaimed, gaining and argument with the small cocky beta-tester.

"What was that? You want to die? Are you a moron, I could take everyone here and come out on top; you think you have a shot at me? Remember the name of the guy who is going to destroy you, Kirito the beta-tester!"

With that the weapons were drawn and the duel sign was displayed, but before anything could happen, a slightly deep voice called out among the walls as a figure covered within a dark black cloak stepped out.

"Enough, there will be no fighting if I can help it, what are you two doing? This is exactly what Akihiko wants, us to bicker and fight as he laughs up in his little palace. Let us stop fighting amongst ourselves and go wild against those that seek to extinguish our life forces." The stranger exclaimed, taking off his cloak and discarding it to show what he looked like.

Bright blond hair that spiked everywhere, a black bandanna keeping the long locks out of his eyes, which were a sparkling blue, sharp canines and a roguishly boyish face; His clothes fit tightly over a well kept body, a blood red muscle shirt that had a black swirl at the back, black pants that were tied at the top with a black belt, spilling over his black combat boots, all overlaid by the black trench coat with a red swirl on the back. Kunai and four pointed stars were visible and probably hidden elsewhere on his body, two Ninja To were visible on the his back and they could sense a weird power rolling off of him, enveloping him and giving him a stronger appearance.

"Uzumaki, you mother fucker! What are you doing here, I will kill you!"

Kirito screamed at he rushed Naruto, sword and shield blazing with power strikes, ready to harm. Naruto merely side stepped, and threw two kunai which stuck to both weapons and tore them away from Kirito's grasp, impaling them on a nearby wall.

"Tsk tsk, Kirito, what was all that about being the best there is? Just save yourself the embarrassment and leave or shut up and stay."

Kirito merely sat next to the girl he was sitting with earlier who started to fawn over him, much like a fan girl.

"And you! It is not the beta tester's fault we are trapped here, most gave information to help much like some of the beta testers here today, me included, I sent where the boss could be found. Don't be pissy because some were stingy, learn and improve, that is how we did it, now, let's go kill a boss!"

Naruto exclaimed as everyone followed him and the commanders who were talking as if the three were best friends.

~boss room~

"Alright everyone, let's kick some ass!" Naruto exclaimed as everyone ran in, attacking the monster and wounding it as the swarmed and switched keeping away from the weapon it brandished. When it came time for the weapon switch, Naruto and Kirito noticed something strange, the weapon was wrong, however, only Naruto said anything.

"Everyone run! Get away! Go, go, go, and go!"

Kirito and his partner, now known as Asuna, jumped in and attacked the monster, but were quickly swatted aside, their health bard near zero. As everyone watched in horror as the only casualties were about to occur, a three pointed star, glowing a strange blue unknown to most, knocked aside the power attack, negating the strike.

Naruto appeared, one of his Ninja To in his hand, most screamed for him to get clear and yelled that his weapon would do no good, when suddenly the weapon was enveloped in the strange blue again and transformed into a large zanbato, which was held in one hand still.

A quick dance between the two was all it took, the two large swords clashed and whistled in the air as the combatants fought, though Naruto was smiling, as if he enjoyed the fight. When the ugly bastard missed a stab, Naruto knocked aside the weapon and closed in on the enemy; his zanbato a ninja to once again, as he closed in, Naruto sliced through the monster's arm all the way up the body and exited out of the brain. Sparks flew once again and the boss dissolved, leaving Natuto a black trench coat much like his, with added abilities and the swirl missing, after transferring the little cloth onto his new item, Naruto nodded once to the silent crowd, smiled and jumped away, not to be seen for a while.

As Naruto left, he heard the crowd roar into applause and cheers, ready to party, as he left, he contemplated once again, he was still a solo player, he was till quiet but he had friends and he saved lives, people knew and liked him, though this isn't what SAO was supposed to be, Naruto found it still gave him what he was looking for, and he was happy, the cheers died away the farther he went, but the smile stayed.


End file.
